


Was It Too Soon, Really?

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: (which is not that hard because he's the actual best), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femslash, Love Confessions, References to Sex, awkward i love yous, buzz lightyear being a supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Belle gave Jessie a gentle hug and said, “I love you.”It seemed like everything stopped right there.





	Was It Too Soon, Really?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Author's Choice, any/any, A premature "I love you" that is awkwards for everyone."
> 
> Their ages are not stated in the fic, but my intention is that they are in their twenties.

Belle and Jessie’s friends had known that the two women had been dating for about three months. When they hung out together with their other friends, they held hands and put their heads together and sat close, just like normal couples. While it had surprised their friends when the two had become a couple, their friends supported them. 

One lovely day, when Belle, Jessie, and several of their friends were at their favourite restaurant, owned by Mrs. Potts and the Potatoheads, having a light lunch it happened. Barbie, Buzz, Woody, Babette, and Lumiere were witnesses. And it was a surprise, given that the witnesses either figured it had already happened or were simply expecting the relationship to be casual. It had seemed like that: a casual semi-romantic relationship. Jessie’s best friend, Buzz, was under the impression that was how it was between the two. 

“So, you guys have been together for three months!” Barbie exclaimed. “Congrats!”

“Thank you!” Belle replied. 

“Thanks, Barbie,” Jessie replied. 

Babette and Lumiere enthusiastically gave their good wishes to the couple in rapid, fluent French that Belle had to translate to the rest of the group. 

Woody and Buzz raised their glasses of drink and toasted the couple. Buzz essentially gave a short speech of that he was happy for his best friend that she was happy with Belle.

It happened a little while after that, after Jessie had given her thanks to her two closest friends and drank a sip of her drink with them.

Belle gave Jessie a gentle hug and said, “I love you.”

It seemed like everything stopped right there. There were clatters of silverware on dishes and setting glasses down, and their friends staring at them. Woody had dropped his fork back into his Caesar Salad with a clatter. Buzz stopped mid-drink to watch. At first, Jessie simply set her drink down and smiled. 

Then she stammered.

“That’s… er, cool, nice, that you, er, um, feel that way,” Jessie said. She gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek, but looked obviously awkward and not comfortable through the rest of the lunch. 

In fact, Lumiere and Babette were so uncomfortable and felt so awkward by the response that they excused themselves early from the lunch, giving cheek kisses to everyone before leaving. 

Belle was quiet as she finished her lunch, and even put a few inches of space between her and Jessie, looking somewhat upset.

“Uh, so, what’s the plan, after lunch?” Barbie asked, desperate for the silence to go away.

“Buzz, you wanna hang out with me after lunch?” Jessie asked. 

Buzz looked at Jessie and saw her expression of embarrassment and anxiety and awkwardness. Her face was flush, she had stopped eating, and she looked like she wanted to pull her hair or sit in the fetal position. And he figured that she would like to talk about this. 

“Yeah, sure that sounds great,” Buzz said.

Within five minutes, Jessie had given Belle an awkward hug mumbling about calling her later, and gave Barbie and Woody hugs, and the group dispersed. 

Jessie and Buzz walked in silence until they reached a field, arms hooked together. 

“I, er, take it you weren’t ready for that?” Buzz asked her.

“No,” she whispered, sounding a little tearful. “It was too soon!”

Buzz rubbed her back in a circle in an attempt to be comforting.

“How do you mean? Too soon since the relationship started or too soon since Emily?”

“Both!”

“Well, when you consider it has been more than eighteen months since Emily… and you and Belle have been together only three months, meaning Emily is more than a year subtracted away from your life. Really, the only too soon is you and Belle,” Buzz said.

“Great point,” Jessie said.

“I know. Now, answer me this… do you think or know if you feel the same about Belle that she seems to feel about you?” 

She looked at her friend, his arms crossed casually, looking at her with caring eyes.

“I… don’t… want to be hurt again.”

“I know you don’t. I don’t want you to be hurt again either.”

A quiet pause. 

“I’ll ask the question a different way. Do you love me?” Buzz asked.

“Yes. But in that non-romantic way.”

“I know. I feel the same way. When did you know you felt that way?”

“We’ve been friends too long. I don’t even know. I know I definitely felt that way at the very least in the last few years. It kind of happened.”

Buzz nodded. 

“Do you feel anything for Belle? Do you like her?”

“I do like her. She makes me feel happy.”

“Do you like making each other feel very good?” Buzz asked. He raised his eyebrows. 

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking me?” Jessie asked. 

“You’re the one that taught me how to make a girl come hard from touching her clit. So yeah, do you make each other feel very good that way?” 

“Yeah, we do. I really do like her,” Jessie said, softly and slowly. “I just wanted to have fun.” 

He watched her face, because she seemed to be working through something in her brain. 

“And we have had fun. She’s been wonderful.”

“What do you think?” Buzz asked.

“I don’t want to be hurt or to hurt her. But I don’t want to say I love her too soon if I don’t feel that way. Thing is… I do love her.”

Buzz nodded. “You should tell her that,” Buzz said. “She probably feels hurt by your reaction.”

“Yeah,” Jessie said, sadly. 

 

 

Later in the day, after the two had went their separate ways… Belle was curled up on her couch with a glass of lemonade reading _Pride and Prejudice_ at her own home when her doorbell rang. Belle set her bookmark in her book and closed it, and got off the couch, and saw red hair when she looked in the peephole and opened the door.

Jessie walked in, cupped Belle’s chin, and kissed her. 

“Your lips taste like lemons,” Jessie whispered when she pulled away, hugging on the brunette woman.

“I was drinking lemonade,” Belle said.

Jessie laughed. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Jessie said. She kissed Belle on the cheek a few times. 

“I accept,” Belle said. “And I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“Don’t worry,” Jessie said. 

Pulling away from the hug, Jessie made sure to look at Belle in the eyes. 

“I wasn’t sure if I was ready to hear that, it felt too soon. It makes me happy that you feel that way about me, Belle,” Jessie said. “I did some soul searching and I found that, I don’t want to hurt you nor do I want to be hurt, myself – I’m not done,” Jessie added as Belle looked like she was going to say something. “As I search my feelings, Belle… I thought we were just gonna be a casual thing. And then you told me that you loved me, and it scared me because three months seems like a short time when you spent several years in a relationship before you say that you love someone and then find that they don’t. You do love me?” Belle nodded silently, listening to Jessie as she attempted to explain her thought process. “I found that I was scared for that reason, that it was too soon to be feeling that I love you even if I actually feel that way.”

There was silence for about a minute as Belle processed what Jessie said. 

“Oh. I see,” Belle said. “Wait.”

“I love you, woman,” Jessie said. “It just took me a while to both realize that fact and to feel like I was ready.”


End file.
